Bad Manners
by Xchicken-nuggetX
Summary: So, the new kid, Sasuke Uchiha, comes to Konoha high, and practically molests his new toy, Naruto. But what the Uchiha didn't know was that the blond was already taken. A night of too much ramen and throwing up, changes their life forever. Warning: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this fic was created for my friend Nush. Hope ya like! XD**

**Its a threesome between Naruto, Neji, and Gaara. Yeah, its yoai. Guyxguyxguy. **

**Yesh, Im crazy. It's very lemony, so if you don't like, well skrew you... **

**At the beginning its not, but you'll notice that it gets there. Hope you like. **

**disclaimer: I do not own any naruto, it would be very awesome If I did, but I don't so... yeah.. bummer for the rest of us... :D**

**Bad Manners**

Naruto and Gaara had just finnished shoving each others tongue down their throats, and Naruto was panting heavily. Gaara on the other hand, had Naruto on his muscular biceps, his abs were stone rock hard, his ridges defined abdominal muscles. Gaara had one muscular arm around the blonds chest, while the other one stroked his spikey hair, that was now falling in his face. Naruto fell completely exhausted, onto Gaara's chest. Gaara smirked, and began to run his fingers through the blonds. The smirk Gaara had send Naruto's mind wondering all over the place.

"What is it pandy?" Naruto asked grinning at the nickname he called the redhead.

Gaara rolled his eyes, and spoke with a flushed, aggravated tone.

"Must you call me that?" He asked with is deep annoyed voice.

He wasn't quite sure who made up the 'Panda' thing, but Gaara didn't like it very much. Temari, his older sister, would usually call him "Panda-poo", but his older brother Kankoru wouldn't call him noting that had a relationship with pandas, in advanced afraid at what Gaara might do to him.

"Yes." Naruto replied smiling like an idiot.

"Now tell me why you have that big grin on your face!"

Naruto whimpered while moving around on the redheads chest. Gaara shook his head, and the grin lifted.

"No reason."

Naruto made his 'yeah right' face, and narrowed his eyes, but lifted when Gaara placed his soft lips on his, and kissed very lightly, it barely even felt like a kiss, and kissed him passionately, but softly. When Gaara rose, Naruto didn't know what the heck had just happened. Gaara hadn't kissed him like that since the first day they met. Naruto had a confused look on his face, and Gaara gave a light chuckle, and rose. Naruto fell off his chest onto the bed, and Gaara swung his legs around, and they were now hanging of the side of the bed. The redhead wiped his eyes, and stood up. He walked over to the door nob where he took his boxers off the door handle, and put them on. As for Naruto, he went over to his dresser, and pulled out a fresh clean pair. Gaara had stayed the night again, so he had to use previous ones.

Gaara walked out of the room, and walked down the small, but dark, hall, and entered the kitchen. Naruto's house wasn't that clean at the time since the night before Gaara and him came busting in and-

Lets not go there. Gaara yawned, and made his way to the fridge, and took out two sodas, and while he was pouring Naruto's, he took out a small paper package (like mini salt packs) that had grains in it. He poured most of it in Naruto's, and mixed it up so he couldn't taste it. Gaara finished spiking is lovers drink, and picked his own up for a sip.

Naruto came in, and gave Gaara a quick, and passionate embrace before he reached for his soda that Gaara had spiked. Gaara grinned, and right when he was about to take a sip, Naruto stopped half way, and noticed the horrible stench in the air, then Naruto smelled a strand of his spiky hair.

"Holy shit! I smell like a dead rat that has just fallen asleep in horse piss!!"

With that said, Naruto hauled ass down the hall to the bathroom that had cream colored tub carpets, a bathtub with a jacuzzi like squirter in it, and a sink made with marble, and had a huge mirror. turned on the hot water for a quick shower. He took off his boxers, and stepped in the hot water. The bathroom quickly filled up with steam, and the hot water pierced Naruto's body, making it a light pink. Naruto let out a moan as the hot water felt soothing to his erection. His attention turned towards the door, as what it looked like a redhead appeared through the steam. He smirked, and Gaara opened the shower door, and stepped in. Naruto welcomed him by giving his ass a quick smack. Gaara smirked. Before Naruto could turn his attention back to the water, Gaara had shoved him against the back of the shower tank. Naruto blinked, and gave Gaara a questionable look. He had one of those grins on that showed he was horny as hell. Then he grabbed the blonds erection rather hard, and gave it a quick squeeze. Naruto jumped as his erection was rather soar.

"G-ga- aaah fuck!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara now was out lining Naruto' s erection where it attached to his body. He outlined the blonds groin softly with is finger tips, from the part that attached to his body, to the very tip, then swirled his fingers around the tip, that made the blond start to buck his hips. Gaara then rather harsly grasped his erection again, and started to made slow pumps up, and down.

Naruto let out a few strange moans as his dick was being manhandled by Gaara. Guess the redhead didn't have enough sex last night so he's going to torture Naruto for a bit. Naruto gritted his teeth, and cringed his fists. Gaara then took the blonds erection between two fingers, and squeezed. Naruto moaned again. He was getting a lot of attention, but in fact ... he liked it.

Gaara then smirked, leaned his head down over the blonds erection, and then took it in his mouth. Naruto almost fell weak to his knees. He grabbed the back of the redheads hair, and cringed. Gaara smirked as he swirled his toxic tongue over the blonds erection, and gave a light suck at first.

Now the blond was jumping out of his skin. The amount of pleasure he was receiving was sky rocketing.

"G-gaara!!" Naruto screamed as his erection was being tortured by the redhead.

The redhead smirked, and gave the erection in his mouth one last huge suck therefore making the blond reach his limit. The liquid spewed out of Naruto, and Gaara just swallowed it all. Naruto now was out of breath. His skin was almost red, and he almost passed out from the pleasure. Garra pulled his head back up, and kissed Naruto with tongue to let him get a taste of himself. Naruto now collasped. Before he fell, Gaara caught him, as he fell on his chest. Gaara smirked, and waited for the blond to come back to reality. When he did, the blond looked up at the redhead with his big blue eyes that met with the jaded ones.

"W-what.. was that f-for?" Naruto asked. As his voice was still a bit shaky.

He couldn't help it geeze! He just got a major blow job from the same guy that skrewed him last night.

"You didn't scream my name last night.. so.. either you do.. or... I'll make you.. and thats exactly what I did." Gaara replied with a smirk that was spread clear across his face. It had bits of evil in it, but not enough to be completely overwhelmed.

"You bastard."

Gaara only grinned afterwards as he grabbed Naruto's arm, and helped him up. Naruto was still weak at the knees, and well.. his dick wasn't sore anymore. The massaging tongue helped it. Naruto finally found a way to stand up, and did so. He was still breathing heavily, and could barely move. But with a little help from his lover, he made his way out of he shower tank. He stepped on to the silky turquoise rug, and grabbed a towel from the white shelf right above the toilet. He grabbed an extra one too. For Gaara. He nodded, and stepped out as well. Naruto handed him his towel, and wrapped his own around his waist. Showing only the red biceps, chest, and abs. Then Naruto opened the door to the bathroom a little to let out some of the steam. He walked to his room, where he took out a pair of black baggy hot-topic-like-jeans, and a black shirt that had a blue dragon on it. He also took out a pair of boxers that had black, red, gray, and dark green stripes on them. Almost like plaid, but not quite.

He put all of his clothes on, and just as he expected, Gaara came crashing through the door. As they both had the tendency to go through three pairs of clothes a day. Naruto chuckled, and threw him a pair of his boxers that was a dark red, baggy black pants that had a few chains off the side, Naruto didn't like wearing those kind on the account of every time he sat down, one would get caught under his butt, and a black shirt.

Gaara nodded a thank you, and Naruto chuckled as he made his way out the door of the bedroom, as he dressed himself. Naruto entered the kitchen, and saw the already poured drinks, and grabbed the soda that Gaara had spiked, then he was just about to press the glass to his lips, when he looked in his drink, then smirked, and removed it. He poured it down the sink, and watched his back to make sure Gaara wasn't coming, then poured him some new. Just when he was about to take a sip of his freshly made drink, Gaara came running in full speed, and snatched the glass out of his hand, and poured it down the sink as well.

Naruto sent him a pissed off look, and started to tap his foot. Gaara looked at him, and then at the glass, then back at Naruto, and gave him a confused look. Naruto finally got the picture, and chuckled as he couldn't stay mad at his 'Panda-chan'.

"I already threw that out. That you just poured out was my freshly new made non-spiked-by-the-mischievous-Gaara soda.." Naruto murmured as he went to take the glass back from Gaara.

Gaara only shrugged it off. Wasn't the first time Naruto's caught him trying to make him pass out so that the redhead would pretty much rape him. Well its not rape if the victims willing. So its pretty much where Gaara spikes Naruto's drink so that he would pass out, and Gaara would chain him up to a bed until he woke up, and either pound him into the mattress they were on, or pump his erection till it was soar at the tip.

Naruto gave him a glare, and took a sip of new made soda, then sat it down on the marble counter top. He then sighed when he looked at the clock. It was five in the evening, and thats the time Gaara usually headed home. Since they both had school, and Temari would get in his face if he wasn't home by at least by five thirty. They both sighed, then the two walked to the door with their fingers interlaced, and the blond opened it, and the redhead pressed his lips to the blonds before he could blink, and kissed passionately and slowly. As the blond kissed back, it began to get more intense. Now they were practically shoving each other tongues down their throats. The people that walked by, looked, and expressed what would meant to be a gag expression. They looked, then quickly continued to their destination.

The two finished their make out scene, and gave one last a last kiss, before Gaara entered his car, and began to drive home. Naruto sighed, and closed the door. Not three seconds had Gaara been gone, and already Naruto wanted to stab himself. He refrained, and decided to go out for a bit. He put on his Vans, and headed for the door. Although, he had no idea where the hell he was going, so he just decided to take a walk to a random place. He didn't want to take his car since it was low on gasoline, and he was saving that for school tomorrow, so a simple walk would do.

He walked on the side walk, the light sun hitting his left side. The sun was almost down as it was setting right then. He continued to walk with his hands in his pockets. His hair was slightly wet from the shower, so maybe the sun would dry it out a little bit before it completely soaked the back of his shirt. He continued to walk, glancing at the people, the wandering animals, and the shops that he passed. He then came upon his favorite place. The ramen shop.

He entered, and waved to the owner who was polishing glasses looked up, and chuckled.

"Well, Naruto. Bout time somebody worth while comes in. What can I get cha?" The owner asks as he sets the glasses down, and walks over to him.

"Hm.. I'm super hungry so.. I'll have.. the usual with extra pork, and the new one.. with extra broth, and chicken." Naruto scurried up.

The shop owner nodded in a approvement, and started to fix the ramen. There was a long silence, so the shop owner decided to break the tension with a knife.

"Hey, Naruto.. did you know a knew kids coming tomorrow?"

Naruto shook out of his previous experience where Gaara have him a mind blowing orgasm, and looked at the owner with a confused, and half dazed look.

"Really?. Well.. who is it?"

"Don't know. He's very skilled, and he's the talk of the town. Came some where foreign. Tsuade tells me. Also he out ranked everybody in his previous school. Heard where he came from the school there didn't accept him or something. Not quite sure. Any-who, here ya go. Eat up. Its on the house."

Naruto's face lit up, and he grabbed his chopsticks, and began to eat away. He slung ramen everywhere. He gulped it down as fast as he could. He didn't even notice when the end of his chopstick broke off, or in this case didn't care. He flung it in a random direction, and ate with one stick. The shop owner just chuckled, and went on making him seconds.

The blond finished his first round, and pleaded for more.

"C'mon c'mon I want my second round!!" Naruto whined as he demanded for more ramen to come his way.

Naruto always had second rounds despite the fact that he was paying or not. If he was, then it was extra, but since the shop owner loved him, he was able to get seconds free of charge when on the house.

"Yeah yeah its coming. Watch yourself kid.. too much of this, and you'll either be sleeping on the toilet, or loosing some weight.. and I mean by up-chucking." The owner replied as he handed him the second rounds of ramen, and a new chopstick.

Naruto only nodded, still dazed a little bit, and dug into his ramen. He ate, and ate, and ate. Gulped it down like Thanksgiving Turkey. Once he was threw, as always, he burped and laid both of chopsticks on the opposite sides of the bowls that were stacked, slouched in his seat, and sighed heavily. His face had a pleasing grin like look.

The shop owner smirked in satisfaction, and nodded.

"Glad you liked. Now get out. I'm closing up." he joked, but was really about to close up.

Naruto sighed, and stood up shakily, and nodded to the owner, who nodded back, and he left. He decided to walk off some of the fat that was about to enter his stomach, so he continued to walk around town. He thought about going to see Sakura, or Hinata. Or maybe even Neji. There now was nothing but the dark sky, the stars that filled it up with their twinkles of innocence, and the bright moonlight that set a shadow on everything in its path. The scenery was breath-taking.

He continued to walk for a bit, and about half way down the road, his stomach had a slight tingling in it. His face went straight to green, and his stomach felt like it was about to drop through is butt. He frantically looked around for a tree or a bush of some sort, then once behind it he puked his guts out. The ramen, the coke, the shrimp, and cocktail from last night, even the ham and macaroni sandwich from two nights ago all came up in little chucks mixed with brown saliva. His stomach emptied, and it was still coming. Guess the shop owner wasn't kidding about the ramen having such huge affects on him.

He was still throwing up, and out of the blue, a force was put on his back almost like a slap, and the puking stopped. Naruto was shocked. He figured it could continue for hours. At his rate.. it would. He looked up, and saw a dark complected hair, almost like a raven, skin that looked like porcelain, and the dark figure was wearing baggy black pants, with chains, eyeliner that was dark under the eyes, and his lip was pierced, he had on black and white converse sneakers. He had muscular biceps, and his chest was extremely toned, almost like he worked out. His arms were also muscular, and exceptionally large. His face was in a perfect shape, and he could take anybodies breath away. He sure as hell took Naruto's.

He didn't say anything he only looked at the guy, who in return shot him a raised eyebrow. Naruto shook out of the daze, and stood up wiping his mouth, and the saliva that ran down the side of his cheek.

"T-t-thanks." He murmured, still a little bit shaken by throwing up so much. Actually now he had a major headache.

"Hn." the dark haired teen replied.

"_Is this the new guy, the ramen manager was talking to me about?"_ he thought.

"So I don't think seen you around here. You uh.. new here?" Naruto asked a little weirded out by the situation he was in.

"Yeah.." he replied. "Names Sasuke.." he added as him and Naruto make their way down the sidewalk.

"Awesome!. Names Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki!" he replied with a big cheezy grin on his face.

"You been here before, or .."

He wasn't sure just who this Sasuke person was, but he was quite the character. Barely spoke, hands always in his pockets. Sasuke new where he was going with this. In fact, he was the new kid, or person, in town.

"Yeah, I'm the talk of the new person.." he said with a snobby attitude. Almost like he was a little pissed off the be here in the first place.

"Oh... you sound like thats a bad thing.."

"It is when you get kicked out of school for being who you are.. sucks ass in a different directions.." Sasuke replied bitterly, and his voice had a slight mood of sarcasm in it.

"Why did you get kicked out for being who you are?"

"_And who are you just exactly?" _Naruto thought, and replied at the same time, giving him a worse headache.

"Fuckers didn't accept bi people, so they said they'd approve me if I was openly gay, and so I did, and then later on in the school year, they banned students like me for being more sexually active with a guy than a girl." Sasuke replied huskily.

At the moment he was a little pissed off, but he soon calmed down when he saw the expression on the blonds face.

"Well, they can go the hell then. Guys are better to fuck with anyways.. its easy to make a girl scream but with a guy ya have to try a little bit harder."

With what Naruto said open, the tension between then lightened up as they realized both of them were the same. Then it grew back at the position they were in. Before Naruto could blink, Sasuke had him against a tree. Eye to eye, nose to nose, groin to groin, and Sasuke had a smirk on his face, then he licked up his neck His warm breath felt pleasingly good in the cool night air. Sasuke slowly licked from the collarbone up to the earlobe, where he sucked, and held it between his teeth, and licked it before whispering in his ear...

"Being who we are, is just what we do.. eh, Naruto.."

_Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens neck , followed by his legs around his waist, kissing him fiercely, forcefully, and passionately all at the same time . Sasuke then pulled them both off the tree as he practically carried the blond with his legs wrapped around his hips, and feel to the ground still lip locked with the blond. The raven then slid his fingers down to the hemline of Naruto's shirt, and ripped it- _

_-_**BAM!- (im so mean..)**

Naruto woke up from the day dream. He then blinked, and looked at Sasuke who still had him pinned against the tree kissing him_._ He blinked again as the tongue of the ravens teased the outside of his lips licking and tormenting them. Naruto moaned in his mouth, and separated his lips just enough that the raven could enter his vicious, warm, tongue in his mouth. Sasuke slipped it in, and met with the blonds. Then the ravens tongue teased the blonds. Slithering over it, and sucking on his. Naruto's legs wrapped around the ravens hips, and Sasuke still had Naruto's back pinned to the tree. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue, and he moaned, leaving a smirk on the ravens face. He then let Naruto down, and the blonds legs slipped down his sides, and waist, and finally reached the ground. When Sasuke broke the kiss, the blond gasped for air, leaving some sort of look on his face that red what-the-fuck-was-that-for?!

Sasuke grinned followed by chuckled, and then lifted off the blond leaving him speechless.. He then grabbed his bag that he had set down to help Naruto, and continued to walk. Naruto was still half dazed, and had no idea what had just happened. Okay, he did, but it wasn't something he has experienced before. When Gaara would presume a make out session, Naruto usually new buy the look on his face. But when the raven approached him, it was totally out of the blue. Sasuke kept walking, mostly smirking, and then when he realized Naruto wasn't walking, rather standing in the exact same spot, he looked over his shoulder, and rose an eyebrow.

"You coming?" he yelled out to the blond.

Naruto turned his head slowly to look at Sasuke, then he shook his head really fast, and nodded, then stepped of the tree trunk, and started to walk. Soon enough, he was caught up with the raven, and the tension between the two was very thick. Soon enough, Naruto gulped, and spoke up first.

"S-so uhm.. Sasuke?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hn."

"You ah.. got a place to um.. ya know.. crash or whatever?"

"Nope.. I was suppose to arrive tomorrow, but I got here a few hours early. Tomorrow is when Tsuade puts everything in order. Still feel like I'm in prison camp." He replied, getting a cringed fist from Naruto who at this point was very nervous.

"Oh.. well.. it's no ACDC mansion, but its a house.." Naruto suggested.

Not knowing what the answer would be, but he was gunning for a yes. He found something very interesting about Sasuke. He liked him in fact. Made him almost burst cum without even touching his member. Sasuke thought for a sec, then shrugged.

"What the hell. ." Sasuke replied with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto then wanted to jump up like a little kindegartener, and yell 'yay!!' but he refrained, and smiled on the inside so Sasuke wouldn't see how much the blond liked him already. Naruto nodded, then pointed a little ways.

"My house is just up ahead.." Naruto declared as the two walked.

"Good. I'm starving."

Naruto's eye twitched, and he made a disgusting look, then sighed.

"After puking my guts out... I'd rather not talk about food..."

Sasuke smirked, and nodded.

A few minutes later...

The two guys entered the blond's house. Sasuke smirked, and looked around at all the clothes hanging off the couches, Gaara's 'Macho Man' boxers laid on the counter top of the bar, the raven rose a brow, and other undergarments and shirts spread across the room. Sasuke rose another brow, and distinctively looked at the blond.

"Do you ever clean?" Sasuke asked brutally.

Sasuke was what you could say a 'neat freak'. He didn't like things to be out of order and arrangement. He always did things classicaly or the way he wanted to. If it was one thing the raven couldn't stand more it was for things to be out of order.

Naruto shrugged, and scratched the back of his head.

"W-well.. um.. yeah, I do sometimes. The place is just a wreck from last night with-"

Naruto paused. He didn't want Sasuke to find out about his boyfriend Gaara, or else maybe he wouldn't like him.

"-With some friends of mine! We had a night in, and trashed the place." Naruto made a smirk look where he was half lying, and was scratching the back of his head. He then clapped his hands together hoping Sasuke would forget about the matter.

"I'll take the couch, you can sleep in my bed." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke shook his head from side to side, his hair swinging, and the light of the house made it look to be a dark gray instead of black.

"No. I'll take the couch. You keep your bed." Sasuke protested.

Naruto chuckled, and shook his head no.

"No, your a guest. I'll take the couch, you take the bed." the blond argued getting a little aggravated at the Uchiha.

"No. Ill take the couch. I'm the guest, and what I say goes." Sasuke then crossed his arms over his chest, and narrowed his eyes at the blond standing before him.

"No. I'll take the couch. Its my house, and what I say goes." Naruto raised his voice, getting a twitched eyebrow.

The Uchiha eyed Naruto down, as did the blond back. It was an all out war over the couch now.

"No. I'll. Take. The. Couch." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"No. I. Will." Naruto stammered back.

Now that the both of them was fighting over the couch, they then began to talk fast.

"Ill take the couch!" Naruto yelled.

"No damnit I will!" Sasuke stammered back.

"Maybe we both should take it then!" Naruto screamed not realizing what in the name of twinkies he was saying.

"Yeah maybe so!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Fine!" Naruto jolted.

"Fine!" Sasuke screamed back.

With that done, Naruto stammered to the hallway closet where he pulled out a red colored sheet, followed by a blanket that was full black with blue outlines. Naruto marched over to the couch where he spreaded the sheet first, then threw the blanket on top of it. Sasuke then narrowed his eyes as he began to take off his shirt, while the blond did the same thing. Finally, they both were in there boxers, and Sasuke laid down on his back while Naruto cut out the lights. The moonlight shined through the window, which was like a flash light for the blond as he made his way to the couch. Sasuke grinned, and held out his hand for Naruto.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks for a second, and then smirked, and took it. The raven pulled the blond to him, and the blond laid on the ravens chest. Naruto thought, and Sasuke smirked. Then the blood glanced up to see the raven looking at him. The blond tilted his head, and turned over to face the raven.

Not a word was spoke. Sasuke leaned down, and gave the softest, slightest kiss to Naruto before leaning back with his arms around the blond and going to sleep. Naruto kissed him back, and when they broke, he scooted more into Sasuke, and his eyes began to get heavy as he soon drifted off asleep.

!!

Well thats the first chapter. Second will be coming soon. XD

-ChickenNugget


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Chicken Nugget here, just dropped by to say that this is the second chapter to me story. It's not very lemony yet, no, but oh trust me... It'll get there.**

**To Nush: Hey hope ya likey. **

**Disclaimer: I dun own any Naruto character, episodes or anything T.T yeah yeah... life long dream.. **

**Bad Manners**

**Ch. 2**

16 year old Uzamaki Naruto was running as fast as his skinny legs could take him to get to school. He had just slept with another guy that his boyfriend, Gaara, didn't know about. Naruto felt guilty yes, but it has been two in a half years since the redhead and the blond had been going out. It was about time he met a new person. Him and Gaara hadn't discussed it, and the Sand didn't want to.

Naruto continued to run as he entered the building "Konoha High" on it, and ran down a long hall as his shoulder-strap backpack floated behind him. He ran completely down the hall until until he came to a sharp corner which he cut short, but instead of coming to another hall, which he entered, he bumped into a guy that had pearlish eyes, long black hair that was hanging, but at the end had a tie keeping it together, and his skin was pale. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew they were going to collide. And just as soon as he blinked and thought it, they did.

Naruto and the mistery guy both fell colliding into each other. They hit the floor with a loud 'Boom!' and the blond moaned in agony.

"Owww my head.." he moaned.

"ugh! Naruto!" the mystery guy grunted.

"Uh.. sorry Neji.. didn't expect you to be around the corner." Naruto apologized.

Neji sighs, and looks at Naruto who at this point was still on top of him. The blue cerulean eyes met with the pearl ones, and they concentrated on each other until there was another shadow hovering over them. Naruto and Neji both looked up, and saw the principal Tsunade standing over them with her death-like glare, tapping her foot, and her arms crossed over her chest.

Naruto and Neji both looked up, and made a face that said 'sorry' almost, and winced. Tsuade kept a straight face, and her foot stopped tapping, and she just stared at two highschoolers. She then, after a few minutes, sighed and lifted up a finger. Naruto and Neji both sighed, and got off each other. Naruto standing up first, he helped Neji up, and then they both looked at Tsuade. She knows Naruot's the way he is, well.. actually.. the whole school nows it. She looked at Naruto, and then back at Neji and rose a brow almost instantly asking for an explanation.

"Well.. um.. see.. I was running around the corner because I was late and-" before Naruto could finish his explanation, Tsuade had already started with her "Fifty Question Trivia Game".

"Why were you running?" she bitterly asked. Almost demanding for an answer just by the way she said it.

"I-i was late for class and-" Naruto tried to explain again, but Tsuade.. her questionable self just had to get nosy.

"Why were you late, Naruto?" She asked huskily again. Almost acting like a complete bitch.

"I .. uh.. woke up a little late, and I had to get some things done, and-" Naruto continued as Tsuade again.. abruptly interrupted.

"Is that your best excuse, Uzamaki?" She then asked sternly again.

Before Naruto could speak again, a figure that he noticed appeared right behind him with his hands crossed over his chest, and black hair that hung in his face, but spiked up in the back appeared around the corner.

"Naruto, was with me. We slept together last night, and I made him late this morning. My bad. Let. Him. Go." Sasuke said bitterly as he almost demanded at Tsuade.

A vein popped out of her head, and she stomped her foot on the ground, and her face got all read like she had just caught Jiriya looking at her naked again.

"Why you little brat! I ought to have you suspended for that! Who do you think you are you little twerp!?" Tsuade yelled at the top of her lungs. Sasuke just rose a brow, and Shizune, Tsuades helper or whatever, appeared behind her.

"Miss Tsuade please! The boys just trying to get to his class! Why don't you give him detintion or something besides yelling at him like that..." Shizune tried to reconsider. But Tsuade wasn't going to have it.

"No! Make that a week worth of detention for you Naruto being late, and who are you?" Tsuade had just realized she had no idea who Sasuke was. She had done all that yelling at a highschooler shes never met. Sasuke smirked and rose his eyebrow.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." He answered

Then Tsuade's face shot up. She realized Sasuke was the new guy. She then looked right passed Naruto, and went straight for the raven. She took a good look at him, and then sighed.

"Ah I see... your Uchiha Sasuke... well then. I apologize for yelling at you, and welcome to Konoha High." Sasuke just stood there with his raised eyebrow, as Tsuade just looked at him.

"Don't worry about it. Can I just have my schedule please?" he sternly asked.

Tsuade nodded, and turned around, and gave Naruto the detintion look, and then coaxed a finger for Sasuke to follow as he did. While the raven passed the blond, he ran is fingertips over his chest that made the blond give a light gasp, and smirk. Neji just watched, and looked confusingly at the two.

"_Does Naruto know that new guy?" _Neji thought. He then glanced back at Sasuke who was smirking as well. Then the blond grabbed his bag, and threw it over his shoulder, and looked to Neji.

"hey you okay?" the blond asked as he stood there.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Neji replied.

Naruto nodded, and made his way running down the hall again looking back for a breif moment to say.

"Sorry Neji. See ya later!" he yelled as he continued to run. Neji nodded, and continued on his way.

Naruto had just reached his class room, opened the door, and ran in. The kids stared at him as his breath came in short pants, and he was breathing very hard. His teacher, Kakashi, looked at him and sighed.

"Honestly Naruto.. if your late one more time. I'll have to wright you up. I can't keep covering for you." Kakashi, the white haired, (describe him with your own imagination. Im only human) looked to Naruto.

The blond sighed as a few students began to laugh. He then turned in the direction of his seat, and plopped down.

"Go ahead. I have a week of detention anyways.. give me another one.. I don't care.." Naruto jolted back.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and sighed going back to teaching things.

"Fine Naruto, but wouldn't that just make another detention? Wouldn't you want to end it already?" Kakashi asked back.

"Well .. if I already have five, well then lets add more!!" Naruto sarcastically started to scream.

Kakashi didn't say anything he only continued to wright some notes on the board. Naruto slumped down his seat, and started to play with is pencil out of pure boredom. He hated World Geography. Thats exactly what Kakashi taught. He then sleepishly wiped his eyes, and layed his head down on top of his arms as he closed his eyes and went into a dream. (dont worry im not going to be mean this time)

_Naruto and Sasuke had just had some major hardcore sex. He was panting hard, and laying on the raven's chest. Sasuke was smirking, and his hair was hanging in his face, his hair was drenched with sweat, and his skin was all pink and his member was soar. Naruto panted for a few minutes, and the raven continued to smirk as he started to run his fingers through the blonds hair. The blond almost smiled, and looked up at the raven. The raven didn't say anything he only kissed him on the lips gently and softly as he other arm of the Uchiha swung around, and connected to the blonds neck. Naruto made a light moan, and he kissed back but his kisses wasn't all that feather-like as he was still short of breath. Then the raven broke apart, and stared his dark eyes with the cerulean ones of the blond. Naruto only took gasps for air as all this pleasure was getting to him. Then the door to the room opened, and a redhead figure appeared with is arms crossed above his chest. Naruto quickly jumped off the raven, and looked up. There stood Gaara. He had an eyebrow rose, and he glared at the Uchiha who had obviously 'took' his Uzamaki Naruto. Naruto bit his lip, and looked from Sasuke to Gaara, __and then glanced back at his feet. His face turned red, and he tried to find some words to say to Gaara, but couldn't think of any. Gaara only took a few steps forward, and shook his head, and glared at Naruto who was panicking at his point, and gave him a look that almost was like a 'goodbye' and then turned around, and left walking out the door. _

_-_**BAM!-**

The bell had ring, and World Geography was over with. Naruto sheepishly wiped his eyes again, and looked up trying to get his head back in his brain. He took a gasp, and then looked around to see everybody who was leaving walk out the door. He then sighed realizing it was all just a dream, and that he had better hurry up and get up before he looked like a dork.

So he picked up all his stuff, and shoved it into his shoulder strap backpack, and then continued on his way. Before he could get out of the door, Kakashi had stopped him.

"You feel asleep again. You know you have a 32 in here... I think you need to bring it up, Naruto." Kakashi began.

Naruto, not a first-wake-up person, snapped.

"Well if it wasn't so boring then maybe I could actually stay awake once in a while for the first time in three months"

Its true. Everyday Naruto would come in, make as smart ass comment, and then fall asleep. It was his daily activity you could say. He did it every day. Not once has he stayed wake in Kakashi's class. Naruto then without a word continued to walk to his next class.

On his way there the only thing he could concentrate on was that damn dream he had. He didn't like keeping Gaara from Sasuke or Sasuke from Gaara, but at this point he didn't know what else to do. He loved Gaara dearly, but Sasuke had him by the rope. Not literary but quite close. Naruto might of even been falling in love with Sasuke.

Even Naruto wasn't sure about this point. That encounter with Neji has began to make him think also. He didn't know. He was more confused that anything of relationships of this point. He use to go solo until Gaara came into his life. He went up to his locker, twisted the nob to different lock combinations, and finally it was opened. He threw his history book in with the rest, and grabbed his Chem book, and slammed the door shut, and began to walk to his next class.

He entered the classroom, and news of some sort was spreading through the room. Ino, a blond psycho bitch was spreading something around, and her pet puppy, Sakura, was following. He took his seat in the back, and waited for his teacher Iruka to come in. He wasn't usually late, but wasn't early either. The blond bit his bottom lip, as he realized instead of doing his equations he was suppose to do for homework, instead he slept with Sasuke.

He sighed and quickly looked around the room for somebody to copy off of. He also wondered what the commotion was about. His eye caught his friend Kiba, and he leaned in.

"Psst. Kiba!" Naruto tried to get his attention.

After a few 'pssts' Kiba finally looked over at Naruto.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Hey um.. can I copy your homework.?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah here." Kiba handed the blond his homework, and Kiba leaned over to his friend Shino to listen to what he was saying.

Minutes after, Iruka-sensei stepped in, and went straight to his book. Naruto finished copying Kiba's homework, and gave it back to him, and waited to see what Iruka was going to say. The teacher turned his back to the board, and wrote some equasions on the board, then turned back around and was just about to speak, but then there was a knock at the door.

A muscular, familiar, dark, mysterious, dark haired teen appeared through the door, dressed in black baggy pants with a few chains, black and white converse shoes, and a long sleeve black shirt with black wings on the back, he had his lip ring in that he wasn't there last night. Followed by Tsuade.

A few squeaks came from the girls in the room, or at least the single ones. Sakura's eyes like up with hearts and flowers, while Ino's face looked puzzled at Sakuras. Kiba rose an eyebrow and licked his lips.

"Sorry to interrupt Iruka, but you have a new student." Tsuade explained.

"Oh yesh thats right. The talk of the day. Well.. welcome to Chem class." Iruka greeted.

Sasuke didn't say anything he only nodded, and Iruka spoke next.

"Okay you can take a seat beside..." Iruka looked around the room.

"Naruto." Iruka pointed.

Naruto looked up, and Sasuke smirked when he saw him. Naruto had that innocnent look on that showed he didn't know Sasuke. But in fact he did.

Sasuke nodded, and took his seat beside Naruto with a smirk. Iruka nodded to Tsuade, and she left walking out the door.

"Why don't you stand up, and tell us somethings about you Sasuke." Iruka asked as he turned around to wright some stuff on the board.

"I'd rather sit thanks. Names Uchiha Sasuke. I'm gay. No. not bisexual. Gay. I don't like girls."

Everybody paused for a minute. Even Iruka turned around to look at him. Sakura sighed, and then a vein stroked her head. Naruto even looked puzzled at him. He figured Sasuke was bi. Everybody in the room looked at him.

Sasuke only shrugged, and Kiba decided to be an ass for a bit.

"Hey Naruto! You might want to watch out! Sasuke'll go off on ya!"

The other students in the classroom began to laugh, and Naruto gave back a glare. Oh how he wanted to tell Kiba of this sex torture last night, but he refrained and instead calmly spoke back.

"I wouldn't mind. Let him go off on me."

Kiba glared as he was defeated. Sasuke smirked, but it wasn't directed to Naruto. He just looked straight ahead as he acted like nothing happened. Naruto did the same thing. All the students then grabbed their bags, and headed out to their second period class for first had ended. Naruto stood up, and placed his backpack into his seat, and packed away his books. Sasuke did the samething, and they headed out.

Naruto made his way down to his locker, and opened it. He switched books, and slammed the door shut. He was just about to walk off, but a shadow-like figured appeared infront of him, and he looked to see the schools most preppiest girls glaring with their arms folded. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stood there glaring at Naruto.

The blond gave a confused look, and rose a brow.

"You didn't tell us Sasuke UCHIHA was here!"

Sakura, the most preppiest, screamed out.

"Yeah! Uzamaki how could you!?"

Ino then screamed right after her friend Sakura did.

Naruto sighed, and was just about to walk off, when an arm of porcelain skin caged him to the locker, and lips of the Uchiha was pressed onto the blonds, and his tongue then slowly entered into the blonds hot soothing mouth. Naruto at first was a little shocked, but then a smirk formed across his face, and he opened his mouth slightly to let the ravens tongue enter his mouth, and sure enough, Sasuke's tongue quickly suppressed Naruto's, and the blond couldn't help but to give a light suck to Sasuke's tongue ring. Sasuke smirked at the blonds actions, and then deepened the kiss by pinning Naruto to his locker, groin to groin, and continued to give the girls a show.

Before Sasuke could finish his actions of overtaking the blond, a voice was heard behind on the for of an "eh-hem." The raven stopped trying to shove his tongue down the blonds throat, and looked behind him, and there stood Kakashi-Sensei.. With swollen lips, a flushed skin pigment, and eyelids that were heavy, Naruto looked up and winced.

The girls eyes were wide as plates, and blood was pouring from their nose, making a puddle on the floor. Sasuke looked at Kakashi almost saying 'What?' The sensei sighed, and pointed down the hall saying "Get to your next glass."

Naruto smirked a little, and nodded as he wiped saliva off his cheek, and his swollen lips, and then grabbed his backpack, which had dropped, and gave a look to the raven which he gave back by pinching the blond's butt. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and looked at the girls that were glaring at him.

He looked from left to right. "What?" Sakura then started to pop her knuckles, and Ino started to step forward as did the rest of the girls either popping their knuckles, or giving death-like glares. As they approached, Kakashi took steps back.

Second period rolled around, and the blond looked for Sasuke to come in, but no sign. He then sighed, as the rest of the class kept giving brief looks at him. He'd just ignore it as his cheeks were still a bit red, and his lips were partly swollen.

Second period went by fast, and soon enough it was time to go to third period. Naruto made an attempt to find Sasuke, but didn't. The dream he had earlier was still haunting him, and said the raven almost made him piss in this pants. Naruto walked down the hall with his head hanging low, and a sad look was slapped across his face. He didn't want Gaara to reject or break up with him, yet.. Sasuke made him tingle just being in his presents.

"_If Gaara finds out about Sasuke... then... and if Sasuke finds out about Gaara then.."_

The blond sighed as he entered his third period room, and as he did, snickers and wispers could be heard as he made his way to his seat. He hopped and begged that the Uchiha wasn't in his class period, but... too late.. the raven had already entered the room.

As he did, Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed as he watch the raven look for his seat. He then suddenly shuttered, and put his head down hoping that Sasuke didn't notice him, but he did. Sasuke smirked, and took the seat that was always opened next to Naruto.

The blond didn't want it to seem like he was trying to hide from his 'koi' so he lifted his head, and gave a smirk that screams out 'I'm horny! Fuck me already!' Sasuke smirked, back, and just as he did the teacher walked in, and caught the raven's look. He narrowed his eyes, and cleared his throat, and looked directly at the two teens.

"No. Horseplay."

Sasuke glanced over at the teacher, then his focus went back to the blond, and right as it did, he harshly grabbed the back of the blond's neck, and forced his face to his own, and gave Naruto a hard, fierce kiss. The room gasped, and the girls giggled and clapped her hands. Naruto at first gasped, and was stiff, but soon enough, he moved around in his seat, and eased into the kiss. Sasuke wanted the blond to suck on his tongue ring again, but he knew that the teacher would soon interrupt.

"Uzamaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Report the Tsuade's office immediately!"

Naruto broke the kiss, and gave a look at the teacher, but Sasuke just pulled the blonds face back, and pressed his lips against the blonds once more, and have a hard kiss before breaking apart, and standing up to go to the principals office.

end of chapter 2!

Did you like? Did you hate? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Other people who are reading, how do ya like it so far? Good... bad? **

**Well here's the complete Third chapter. And no.. I havn't died yet XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Manors **

"Honestly Naruto.. Can't you handle yourself?" Tsuade asked as he paced up and down the room of her office. Naruto and Sasuke had previously been caught for making out for the sixth time it seemed. Naruto only sighed, and leaned back in his seat. Sasuke on the other hand stared out the window. He had no care in the world for what Tsuade was saying. The only thing on his mind was getting Naruto into his mouth.

"Tsuade! I'm just being me! I mean.. it's only kissing!" Naruto exclaimed as he practically jumped out of his seat, getting a glance from the Uchiha. Tsuade didn't say anything. She only continued to pace up and down the room as she looked at the floor trying to figure out what to do about to two trouble makers.

"Tsuade, is it? The only reason.. I'm here is because at my other school.. they didn't accept me being gay. If you can't either, then tell me. I'll leave right here and now." Sasuke jolted as he gave a hard stare like look to Tsuade. She didn't say anything. She only sighed, and looked to the two boys.

"Your punishment is detention for three days. Naruto.. your days will go first.. Sasuke.. your days will go last. I'm not putting you in there together. Either accept that, or get over it. Thats your punishment. Honestly. I don't mind you two making out. But the handbook says no students shall show intement feelings with another one. Thats the rules. Accept them." Tsuade jolted out as she went to her desk, wrote some things down, then pointed to the door.

"Now, you two go back to your classes."

Naruto sighed, and stood up, as Sasuke did the same thing, but minus the sigh. The both teens silently made their way to the door, and out of the principals room. Outside in the hall, tension was high for Naruto, but for Sasuke it was completely normal. As the teens walked, their shoes made stomping, and scraping noises. The chains on Sasuke's pants clanged together, and Naruto's baggy jeans rubbed together. The noises was echoing through the brick walls. Students were in their classrooms, and the teachers were teaching.

"_What am I suppose to say? So, Sasuke, how about them.. no. Uhm.. Hey Sasuke! Wanna make out? No.. to damn desperate. God! C'mon Sasuke! Say something!" _Naruto thought as him and the raven continued to walk.

Sasuke only had what was a minor smirk on his face while Naruto was freaking out about the tension being so high like it was. The two boys cut a few corners, and soon they were on the hall that their classroom was on.

"Brrrrrrrriinnnnngggg"

The bell for that present class had rung, and it was over. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't think getting yelled at by Granny Tsuade took that long. He then caught back up to Sasuke, just as the raven turned and took a brief look at him with some sort of smirk on his face. Naruto wanted to melt as to how sexy it was to him, but merely smirked back, and caught up.

They reached the classroom, and it was completely empty. Most of the higher rank students were in that class anyways. Silently Naruto, and Sasuke went to their desks, and packed up their backpacks, and Naruto proceeded out the door. He almost stepped out, but an arm blocked his way, and extened to the door frame from the shoulder of the Uchiha.

Naruto gave him a questionable look, and a rose eyebrow. Sasuke merely gave a sexy, but evil like chuckle, and then grabbed the doorknob, and shut the door. Immediately after, Sasuke had the blond pinned the back side of the door with his wrists about his head, and their erections touching each other. Naruto smirked, and Sasuke then attacked the blonds mouth, giving him a passionate, but fierce kiss.

The raven demanded entrance to the blonds mouth, surpassing his lips, and the burial of teeth, he entered the blonds warm, sensual mouth, and immediately started to go to work on his tongue. He slithered his own over the blonds, and wrapped the tip of his tongue around the tongue ring, inferring with his own, around the blond's, and gave a small tug.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke practically molested his mouth, but non-the-less loved it. Naruto then wrapped his own tongue around the raven's, outlining Sasuke's tongue ring as well, and then after they both played with each other's tongues, they pressed their lips together, and Sasuke gave Naruto a long hard kiss.

Once they broke apart, Naruto had to take a second to catch his breath, and Sasuke stood there, caging the blond, and giving him a smirk, staring right at him as Naruto panted, and gasped for air. He loved the way Sasuke took such domain over him, but then again winced every time he saw Sasuke. He knows he's with Gaara, but Sasuke... he just... just takes his breath away every time he sees him. He can't help but get all tingly inside every time Sasuke walks into the room, or walks beside him, or even takes meaningless glances at him. He couldn't help it. He loved Gaara, don't get that wrong, but does he have enough room in his heart for both of them? Will Gaara allow him to be with another man?

Naruto had then looked up to see the smirk on Sasuke's face. He looked to the left of him, then to the right, then looked dead at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

Sasuke only shook his head, then leaned off his arm that had the blond trapped, and allowed him to go out the door. Naruto smirked as he walked out, and at the teacher who gave them both puzzling looks. The teacher only took another sip of his coffee, and then IMMEDIATELY continued down the hallway in which he was going.

Sasuke always walked in front of Naruto. It was like his thing that he did. Naruto didn't mind following, or taking the number, and Sasuke loved giving it, especially to _**his **_ blond. Naruto gave that same look to Sasuke, that he'd (Sasuke) had given to himself. It was sorta of a 'yeah I just fucked you, and you looked so damn cute' look.

Sasuke glanced behind him with one eye, caught the look coming from the blond, and chuckled lowly to himself, then began to fight the crowd of students that was rambling the hallways trying to get to their classes. He then stopped dead in the hallway, and eyed the person standing in front of him. It was an image of Sasuke, sure as hell looked like him, but with a much older, wrinkly face, and a more of an asshole presumption.

Naruto ran into the back of Sasuke, then stepped back on his foot, keeping him from falling, and the rubbed his head, and looked at Sasuke who was looking at the man in front of him. Sasuke sighed, then continued to walk. He walked past the other man that he distinctively hated, and practically ran into him.

The man gave a sorta 'ha!' snort, then turned around, and grabbed Sasuke's arm, shoving him into a locker, and leaning in to whisper..

"Is that the way to treat your older brother? Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled, and then pushed the older male off, and then brushed himself off, and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Itachi!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, then looked at Itachi who was giving an evil smirk to Sasuke, and then to Sasuke who was glaring at Itachi. Naruto then gave a questionable look to Sasuke, who only sighed, and pointed to Itachi.

"Naruto meet jerk ass.. jerk ass.. meet Naruto.."

Itachi gave some what of a 'smart ass' glare to Sasuke, then turned to Naruto, eyed him up and down, checking him out, kind of what Sasuke did to the blond when him own self had noticed him. Itachi sighed, then looked to Sasuke who was still glaring. Itachi humped.

"Hn. He's a zero.."

Naruto smirked.

"Rating me now are you?"

Itachi sent a glare like look to Naruto, and being the bipolar son of a bleep that he is, he would've when after the blond in no time with a blow torch, scissors, and a knife sharp as nails, but instead he decided to play it the 'Uchiha' way.

"What if I am?"

"Well if your rating me... then I suppose I should rate you back.."

Sasuke looked at Naruto almost worried like. Only he knew how just evil his own flesh and blood can be. And truthfully it scared the shit out of him. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to get hurt due to his own family. Sasuke then spoke up in a mere whisper one only he could hear.

"Naruto.."

Itachi smirked again.

"I suppose so. Go ahead... rate me.."

Immediately Naruto looked up from his eyes being hidden in his bangs, and he smirked.

"negative zero.."

Itachi snorted, then rolled his eyes.

"This is pointless.. your a zero.. get over it.. better yet. Your a loser.."

Naruto's neck twitched at that last sentence, and Naruto would've started to pop his knuckles, but that would be giving him too much credit so he merely smirked, and crossed his arms.

"So.. I guess I"m a zero.. and a loser.. what does that make you? A stupid demon? Oh, I'm sorry.. thats insulting to demons every where.. "

Itachi's eye twitched a little, then before a blink of an eye, Itachi already had Naruto pinned against the lockers by the throat, close to his ear, whispering.

"Whats what you say, kid. You never know where it might get you.."

Naruto smirked a little bit, then pulled Itachi's hand off of his esophagus long enough to say this one sentence.

"As long as it gets me the hell away from you.. I don't really give a damn.."

Itachi growled, then tightened his grip on the blonds neck, and then gritted his teeth. By now, Sasuke had stepped in, and grabbed the back of his older brother's hair, and jerked it back, making him let go of the blond.

Itachi gave a grunt as he went back, and his back was practically pounded into the lockers as the younger Uchiha tried to set free his new 'lover?'

Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for air, then he distinctively looked up as Itachi had already recovered, and was charging after Sasuke. He gasped, then jumped up, and pushed Sasuke out of the way, and Itachi's fist dug into the blond's gut, along with his stomach.

Blood started to rise out of Naruto's mouth as Itachi's fist was still in his side, and pain and major up building in Naruto's stomach started to appear. Sasuke looked up to see the scene in front of him, and he gave a gasp at what position Naruto was in. He then immediately stood up, and ran after Naruto, but his fist was caught by the older Uchiha, and a smirk was spreaded across his face as he practically broke the ravens wrist.

Sasuke moaned in agony, and tried to free his wrist, but Itachi had a good hold on it. Naruto then pulled Itachi's fist out of his side, then with a pissed off expression, he looked at Itachi, and rared back his fist, and sent Itachi flying into the same lockers behind him that he once had already flew into.

Sasuke gasped lowly at how fast Naruto had recovered, and at how much energy and strength he had. He didn't know why, but that stunningly impressed him. He then grabbed Naruto's shoulder with his other arm, and pulled the blond up.

Naruto came to his feet, and then looked at Itachi who was also standing up, but glaring. By now all the halls had emptied, and there no longer were students trying to find their classes. Itachi then turned around, and walked the other way, disappearing behind a corner wall.

Sasuke was shocked. He never in his life time saw his older brother back down from a fight. Especially the ones he created for the purpose of fun. Naruto on the other hand was pissed off. His gut and stomach was hurting like hell, and he felt like a thousand bullets had just entered his side all at once.

He winced a bit, then Sasuke noticed, then he wrapped the blonds arm around his own neck, then proceeded to walk down the hall, and find the nurses office. The Raven didn't know exactly why Naruto had did what he did, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it go. Nobody has ever taken a punch, merely stood up for Sasuke. Naruto just did. In so many ways that are indescribable.

!!

After of about twenty minutes of dramatically searching for the nurses office, Sasuke finally fount it. Naruto now was practically passed out from the punctured gut wound, and the hit to the stomach, and was no longer in his right mind. Sasuke nearly busted the door down, and then saw the first bed open, then took Naruto to it, and laid him down. Then the youngest nurse, Sakura, who would work there occasionally on her off period to earn a little bit of extra cash.

She walked up to Sasuke, and saw Naruto, then turned around on her heels, and grabbed her check board, then turned back around, and rose a brow at Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"Naruto was punched in the stomach, and in the gut.."

"Okay, what about you? That arm of yours doesn't look too good.."

"Yeah well thats because somebody broke it.."

"Good point."

Naruto had just sat up, and Sasuke was still sitting on the side of the bed where the blond was laying, or had laid. He then turned, and looked at Naruto as the blond rubbed his head, and lifted up the covers to see a nasty purple-blueish bruise on his stomach, and his side.

Naruto blinked, and out of disgust he put the covers back over his open area. Sasuke then turned back, and all of a sudden fount the floor quite interesting. Without any emotion almost he spoke up. His tone had one of those worried senses to it, and was quite blank, or out of tune.

"Your a dobe you know that?"

Naruto looked up blinking once, then rubbing his head.

"No I didn't.. but thanks for the criticism.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This is no time for joking, dobe."

Naruto chuckled, then easily patted Sasuke on the back.

"Haha why not?" Naruto asked, grinning at the fact he's getting on the Uchiha's nerves.

Sasuke gave a look over at Naruto that said "You know good and damn well why its not funny"

Naruto cringed at the look, then looked the other way finding the wall interesting as well as Sasuke fount the floor interesting.

Sasuke sighed, then looked over at Naruto who was staring at the wall with one eye, while the other one was looking back at the raven through the corner. Naruto almost gasped, then looked at the wall with both of his eyes.

After about five minutes of studying the objects in front of them they then at the same time looked at each other and said..

"my brothers a twisted fuck" "your brothers a twisted fuck"

Naruto blinked, as did Sasuke, then they both snorted, and chuckled a little bit. Then Naruto grinned, and easily nudged Sasuke in the stomach, and said with a giggle.

"Great minds think alike, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, and nodded. Naruto then tried to think of something to say next, but he didn't know what the heck to say. So he did what he usually did, and stayed quiet.

After more moments of silence, Sakura, there present Nurse, came in, and then shook her head dissatisfied, and then sighed, looking over at Naruto.

"Can't you keep out of fights for one day! Seriously Naruto if you keep it up, then you'll going to die by the age of 17!" She yelled, her face looking frantic, and worried like.

Naruto snorted, then put his hand over his mouth for a little laugh before replying..

"I already am 17..."

Sakura glared, then shook it off, and looked at Sasuke's arm.

"How's it doing?" She asked, examining it.

Sasuke shrugged.

"It hurts, but I'll manage.."

She nodded.

"Okay then. Naruto.. keep your ass out of trouble.."

Then a familiar voice from the one and only Tsuade yelled through

"Sakura get out here now!"

Sakura then sighed, and looked to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Keep out of trouble."

Naruto chuckled.

"Don't let Tsuade kill you.."

She rolled her eyes.

"Too late.."

Sakura then disappeared behind the door.

Naruto then swung his legs around from the side position he was in, and sat beside Sasuke, looking at the wall opposite from the one he was already staring at. Sasuke still looked at the floor as the door closed behind Sakura, and it made that "click" noise.

Naruto wanted to say something, but he was.. nervous.(?) He didn't want to say anything that might touch Sasuke the wrong way, but still wanted to say something.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

The period they was in, was now currently over, and it was time for lunch, then two more periods after that, then the school day would end. Naruto then stood up, and tilted his head towards the door, and chuckled.

"Time for you to meet the gang.."

Sasuke rose a brow, then stood up.

"Gang?" He asked with a question like tone.

Naruto chuckled, then went out of the room the were currently in, and entered a bigger room where the students that were suppose to be treated or looked at sat and waited, and where all the other nurses, or trainees walked around, and gathered papers and such.

They then exited that room, and entered the hall, and tried to fight the crowd that was running, literary running down the hall. Naruto's eyes widened, and he grabbed Sasuke's hand that wasn't broken, and then ran like hell.

Sasuke ran as well, then looked over at Naruto who was sweating, then looked forward, and soon before he knew it, Naruto had made a sliding position, then darted into the cafeteria, beating most of the crowd, and grabbing his, and Sasuke's trays, and headed for the lunch line.

They got in the line, and both him and Sasuke were breathing hard, and gasping for air, and almost holding their knees, but non the less, they were okay. They had beaten the lunch bunch.

They picked up their food, and made there way to a table that wasn't filled with sweaty jocks, preppy stuck up preps, or tables that didn't already have left over food on them. Naruto and Sasuke busted through the crowd, and Naruto heard a whistle from who he knew who it was. He turned around, and Kiba was sending him a "Come on already!" wave, telling him that they were where they were.

Naruto then walked over, nodding to Sasuke, who confusingly just walked behind Naruto, trying to figure out what in the seven seas was going on. Naruto placed his trey on the table, and sat down, followed by Sasuke.

At the table was Kiba, who was in the first seat, sitting beside his girlfriend Hinata,(note: it was a round table) Neji in the third seat, Shikamaru in the fourth seat, followed by his girl friend, Ino, and Chouji in the seat beside Ino, who was already munching away on some chips, and last but not least Shino. (I feel he gets left out of some of the other fanfictions so I'm putting him in here xD)

Sasuke sat down, then looked around at the people he was eating with, then they looked back at him, then they all looked at Naruto who had started to eat. Neji clears his throat, and Naruto looks up, choking on the six fries he was trying to eat, then swallowed them, and pointed to Kiba,

"Sasuke, Kiba, Kiba, Sasuke."

Kiba nodded.

"Yo.."

Naruto then pointed to Hinata, who was his ex girlfriend,

"Hinata, Sasuke, Sasuke, Hinata.. Kiba's girl.."

Hinata blushed a little bit, then managed to come up with,

"H-hello there, S-sasuke."

Sasuke grunted, then slouched back in his seat. He hated introductions, but this was Naruto who was giving them, so he decided to bear with him.

Naruto then had a flashing light bulb appear out of no where on the top of his head, and his face lit up.

"Hey guys, just say your names so I can skip the introductions.."

They all nodded immediately, and they said there names, and greetings one by one, till they all knew each other. Sasuke wanted to thank Naruto for saving the introductions for later, then looked at his food that was alive. He made a disgusted look at it, then looked at Naruto who was also poking at his food. Then the blond looked, and met eyes with the the raven, and then they both shrugged, and threw their food in an opposite direction, and unfortunately it slapped one of the most biggest jerks, even rules out Itachi, in the school. Deidara. The biggest asshole, and bully in school.

"Ouch! What the – hey!"

Deidara, and his gang then stood up, and walked over to where Naruto, and his "gang" were sitting, and stood in front of them, and crossed his arms. Naruto smiled a fake "I'm innocent" smile, then scratched the back of his head, and Deidara glared.

"Who the fuck hit me in the head with that.. moving thing?" He asked gritting his teeth, and looking around. Of course he was doing it for the attention thats the only reason why anybody would do it.

Now, all the students that were moving, now stopped dead in their tracks to watch the scene that was taking place at "Naruto's Table."

Sasuke rose up a finger, not making eye contact with the older male, and taking a sip of his drink, then setting it down.

"Yeah, that would be me..."

Deidara glared, then latched onto Sasuke's hair, and harshly dragging him out of his seat. He eyed the Uchiha, then went back to another glare.

"What was that you little punk?" Deidara asked, his grip getting hard on Sasuke's hair.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Sasuke shot back with one of those snobby tones.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, then rared his fist back while saying,

"Why you little --"

Sasuke sighed. He'd been through worse.

"Hey ass wipe.. did anybody tell you, you look awfully close to a girl?"

Sasuke asked, snorting, and chuckling low enough to where nobody could hear it, only himself.

Deidara glared, then grabbed Sasuke by the throat, and lifted him in the air.

"I'm going to teach you how to show respect!" Deidara yelled out, gritting his teeth again.

Sasuke shuddered and shook a little bit, Deidara's hand getting tighter on his neck, but he found some way to speak.

"R-respect.. towards what?" He asked, his vision getting foggy, as his throat was being squeezed.

Deidara leaned in, and met eyes with the Uchiha's, and he glared

"Respect towards me.."

Sasuke then snorted, then narrowed his eyes to an evil smirk, and managed to push out a few more words.

"When hell freezes over!"

Deidara glared, then rared back his fist, and was just about to punch Sasuke, but then Tsuade came in, and interrupted.

"Let go of him!!"

Deidara then glared at Tsuade, and just dropped Sasuke, then followed Tsuade, but leaving his gang behind, and disappearing out the door.

Sasuke fell to the floor, and immediately grasped his throat, coughing a little bit. Naruto then quickly got, up and everybody went back to their own business, besides the "Naruto Table." Naruto keeled to Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder, and giving a death like glare towards Deidara, then focused his attention back to the Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asked, a little bit of worry beneath his breath.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I've been through worse.. just help me up.."

Naruto chuckled, and did just as asked, and grasped the under arm of Sasuke, and helped him up. Once they got back to the table, and sat back down, Sasuke finally let go of his throat, and coughed once, then looked at his food once more, and gave a look of disgust.

He then noticed Neji was looking at Naruto through the corner of his eye, and Sasuke was wondering what Neji could be thinking. Naruto didn't notice Neji looking at him, but he did feel that somebody was taking interest upon him. He merely ate one last fry, then slumped back in his seat, causing Neji to look away, and pushed his plate up little ways.

Kiba smirked.

"Full?"

Naruto huffed, and looked the other way replying..

"Not in the least.."

Kiba chuckled lowly, as so did Hinata, and Neji, but Sasuke didn't find it all that amusing. He looked over at Choji, who was just munching away, and almost fell out of his seat watching him eat the same thing that he threw on Deidara.

Choji caught the look, then stopped when the purple substance was about to be put into his mouth, and looked up at Sasuke, and looked from left to right, then dead ahead.

"What.. it looked tasty.."

Sasuke twitched, and Naruto chuckled.

"Thats Chouji for ya.."

The bell for the next period class rang, and soon enough all the students emptied their trays, and headed for their classrooms. Everybody at the "Naruto Table" stood up, and walked over to the garbage cans, emptied their trays, and then headed out of the cafeteria doors.

Sasuke and Naruto waved bye to everyone, and they soon parted. Naruto still walked beside Sasuke so he could show them where his classes were. Hey walked down the hall, busting through the crowds of people trying to get to their lockers. They had to go to Sasuke's first since Naruto's class was so close to his locker.

Hey arrived at their destination, and Sasuke looked at his combination on the paper Tsuade had gave him, along with his class schedule, and opened his locker. He looked at Naruto, and the blond chuckled lowly, making the Uchiha grin like a mad man.

"You have a sexy chuckle..."

Naruto went blank for a second, then chuckled lowly again, causing a smirk to appear, as did the raven. Naruto then cleared his throat.

"You'll need the chemistry book. Along with the packet that's with it."

Sasuke nodded, and took both objects, and placed them into his backpack, slammed his locker, then looked at the blond, to get directions from him. Naruto then looked at the sheet, then tilted his neck to the side.

"This way."

He then began to walk, and gave an extra sway to his hips, causing Sasuke to flinch his eyebrows up, with a smirk, and followed closely behind.

When they reached the room, Naruto turned to him, and nodded.

"Okay, heres your class. You have Iruka haha.. your skrewed. Good luck."

He then smirked, and patted him on the shoulder, and was about to walk off, but Sasuke grabbed him by the arm, and shoved him into the wall behind him, and pressed his against the blonds for a passionate, fiery kiss. He then lifted up, and wiped his mouth, and smirked.

Naruto smirked back, then leaned off the wall, and continued on his way to his own classroom, flinching a little as he was going to be late, and Shizune hated it when students were late for her class. The bell run, and he cursed under his breath, and then hauled ass, running like hell. He reached the classroom, but just as he was about to enter, a door slammed in his face, and smushed him.

He flinched a few times, still stuck on the door, he then peeled off like paper, and fell to the ground. Shizune looked behind her, and all the students in the classroom laughed and giggled. Naruto wide eyed, and flinching, and twitching. Shizune sighed, then opened the door, very annoyed that she hasn't started teaching yet.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Naruto flinched once, then replied.

"Laying on the floor?"

She rolled her eyes again, then placed her hands on her hips.

"And why are you on the floor?"

He made that innocent face.

"Because I ran into the door?"

She then sighed, and placed her forehead into her hand.

"And why did you run into the door?"

He flinched again, then looked down and murmured.

"Because I was late.."

Looking to the side first, she looked at Naruto with a rose eyebrow.

"And why were you late?"

He didn't say anything. He couldn't! If he said he was taking Sasuke to his class, the other students might say their childish "ooooh" or "Ohh Naruto got a crush!" and technically that annoyed the crap out of him. More than him being teased at the ramen shop.

Shizune, sighed, shaking her head, then turned around.

"Well if your not going to tell me, then at least pick yourself off of the floor, take your seat."

Naruto nodded, grateful that Ms. Shizune had given him a break this one time. He stood up, dusting himself off, and bent his nose back in place, then continued to his seat where he plopped down, and would've blushed of the embarrassment, but he was use to it by now.

Shizune then walked up to her board, and began to wright things, and teach. Naruto took notes, and wrote down formulas, and other things that she wrote on the board. When she assigned a book page, he then rested his head on his arms, and began to think about what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke slumped in his seat further, throwing his pencil on his book, and rubbing his eyes. He'd never seen so man equations and formulas, and the math he had to do! It shook him up a bit. He wasn't use to thinking so hard. It was easy as pie, just took a tool out of his mood. Thinking about chemical formulas made his head hurt. He then leaned back in his seat, and stared at the ceiling. He then began to ponder upon Naruto, and how he was doing.

Meanwhile, back in Calculus class, Naruto sighed as he wanted the presents of the Uchiha with him. Unfortunately they were stuck in a twisted universe where the raven is at the other end of the school building. Naruto rose a brow at how many equations and formulas to solve problems was on the board.

He rolled his eyes, then continued to wright them down as Shizune brought them. She then turned back around, and put the marker she was using on her desk, and began to go over the days lesson. She explained what 'X' stood for, how it could be divided, and how it plugged in with the six other problems.

Naruto scurried, and tried to wright down as much facts as possible, but Ms. Shizune was too complicated. Her mouth ran like a wide open motor! That hardly ever stopped. Naruto took as many notes as he could, and finally, they had the rest of the period off. He then began to wonder on what Sasuke's next class was. The blond had a computer class, and was desperately wanting Sasuke about this moment.

His thoughts then wondered back to Gaara who would be waiting for him at home. Yes, Gaara went to a different school, but thats because it's private, and Temari makes him, and he doesn't have the guts to stand up to his older sister that is so much like his own mom.

Soon enough, the class period was over, and all the students made their way out of the classrooms, and the halls filled up with students, as the classrooms emptied. He then went busting through the crowd, trying to find the raven, so he could endure his dreamy presences once more. He had made a decision. One that could dramatically change his life. or.. the future at least.

He went to the classroom that he dropped Sasuke off of, and tried to meet up with him. When he got there, Sasuke wasn't no where to be found. He then desperately looked around for the raven, and began to get a little worried when he couldn't find him.

He saw one of his friends walking down the hall with his girlfriend, and he immediately walked up to him.

"Hey, Kiba, have you or Hinata seen, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Now anxious to know where the Uchiha had gotten off to.

Kiba gave a question look, and shook his head.

"No, man.. sorry.." Kiba replied sympathetically. Not knowing what was going on with the blond and the Uchiha. And to be quite honest, he didn't want to know.

Naruto then sighed, and completely gave up. If Sasuke wanted him to ditch him. Fine. Naruto didn't care. Or he was just in one of those pissy moods where he doesn't want to admit that he's wrong, and gathering the wrong ideas and conclusions about what is presently happening?

Whichever, Naruto was getting pretty pissed off with the Uchiha right now. If he didn't hurry up soon, then he was going to be late for his class. Again. He sighed, then walked down the hall to his locker, but when he approached he saw a failure face. Pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes as well, and that outfit. His eyebrow twitched as he realized it was Sasuke, and then stopped dead in his tracks realizing something.

"I-I was.. actually..." Naruto thought, but his thinking soon was interrupted as Sasuke approached.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sasuke murmured sarcastically.

"Huh?-- oh not ah... just ran into something is all. Anyways.. whose your next class with?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke reached into his bag, and pulled out that slip of paper that had his schedule on.

Sasuke handed the paper to Naruto, and he observed it carefully.

"Ah, yes.. computer lab.. just like I do.." Naruto said, looking from the paper, into the dark eyes of the Uchiha. Only, this time, he saw something he could describe as a spark, and he was immediately in love with Sasuke's eyes.

He then shook his head.

"What the heck is wrong with me today?" Naruto asked himself in his thoughts, but soon enough, got back to the real world.

They arrived at their next class, and when they both stepped in, and most of the students were either doing their assignments that was on the board, or going to censored websites that the school would expel for if they fount out.

Naruto gave a sigh, then nodded his head telling Sasuke to come on, and on the other side of the room, Naruto plopped down in his computer chair that was blue, and rolled, but not very well on the carpet, and Sasuke sat down beside the blond, and then immediately turned on his computer while the blond fiddled with his nail bid.

Sasuke rose a brow when a picture of an animated butt appeared on his screen, and gave a disgusted look. Naruto happen to look on the screen as well, and let out a low chuckle,

"Yeah. In this school.. there are some crazy people." Naruto murmured, chuckling beneath his breath. Sasuke just shook his head, and the rose a brow at the assignment on the board, then gazed at Naruto,

"Wright a five page essay on how to use the Internet safely?" Sasuke asked. A little big of "what the fuck" tone coming out along with the question. Naruto sighed, and nodded.

"The teacher.. is crazy." Naruto replied, logging in to the computer, and putting in a secret code that would allow him access to any websites, getting past the schools firewall. Sasuke questioned Naruto's actions, and then did the same thing he did.

Naruto logged on to his Myspace, and messaged back Ino that always sent him stupid messages like

"hehe.. I'm sitting on the opposite side of you! Aah now Kakashi is grabbing you by the ear, and dragging you away.."

Luckily the blond has some what of short patients, and didn't get mad that easily unless it just plain out ticked him off.

Sasuke took a glance at Naruto's computer, and saw that he had a Myspace. Instantly after that, Sasuke logged into his own, and memorized Naruto's URL, and searched for him. When his profile came up, Sasuke had read all of it, chuckling at the part that says "Touch my ramen, and your dead."

He made a mental note that Naruto was a noddle freak. He then saw the blond's default picture, which was of him with out a shirt on, a smirk across his face, and him with one hand in his front pocket, his attention was looking up at the sky, and he had a cigarette in the side of his mouth, and had on black baggy pants showing most of that delicious "v" that he had, and the sun hitting right on his sparkling blue eyes, and that blond hair that he had.

Just looking at the picture mad Sasuke want to practically molest Naruto, but instead he scooted his chair underneath the table more, due to the problem that was happening downstairs. Luckily, Naruto was too focused on cussing a dude out for calling him a girl to even notice that Sasuke was about to view the pictures of him and Gaara either in a sex pose, or making out.

He went to the section of the blond's pictures that said "MY redhead and me", and clicked on it, and there was sixteen photos. The first one was of Naruto and Gaara, and Naruto was leaning in giving Gaara an innocent kiss on the cheek while the redhead was trying to read, supposedly , in the blond's house on his couch.

The next photo was of Gaara straddling Naruto's waist, obviously unexpected to Naruto by the expression that was on his face. Naruto was laying on, what looked to be like, a king sized bed, and was in his black and blue checkered boxers, and Gaara wasn't wearing anything, but his backside was covered up since Naruto's legs was in a bent shape.

The third photo of the two was of Gaara giving Naruto a smack on his butt, and Naruto was bent at the knees, looking like one of those porn stars when they get whipped, but pretend for it to be unexpected.

Sasuke sighed. This was all he needed to see. He just realized that the blond might have a boy friend, and that he's been macking on somebody else's guy, and he didn't even ask. He was even disappointed that the blond didn't tell him he wasn't single. Or the raven would have never molested him.

He quickly got on a new tab, and typed in "vampire " and exited off of Naruto's Myspace page, on the account of, Naruto was glancing at Sasuke's computer screen. It had been about twenty minutes into the class period, and the teacher still wasn't there. However, this didn't appeal to the blond, or the Raven, they couldn't careless.

Naruto glanced at what Sasuke was on, and gave a questionable look.

"You like vampire freaks?" Naruto asked. Not thinking that Sasuke would actually be into that kind of stuff.

Sasuke shrugged, still typing, not loosing eye contact of the computer, due to how much his heart was breaking off right now.

"Its okay." He replied. That's all he replied. His voice bitter, almost like he had just gotten knocked in the stomach, or he was about to cry.

Oooookay, so I'm not the best writer, and author on the block, but yeah, thats the second chapter. Hope you liked. Submit a review please. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
